shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dreadful Paths of Vengeance: Chapter 11
Previous Chapter Only for one second Naishi opened his eyes. One second was enough, though. Using Kenbonshoku Haki, her felt a strange presence on the other side of his room's door. His bed was right in front of the door, so it almost hit him when it flew away like if it was exploded. Naishi quickly was able to raise and part the door in two with a punch. ???: Knock, knock... The pirate stared the man for a few seconds. He was short, had grey hair and seemed faster than Naishi the Fool. In his fists, he had brass knuckles. Naishi: Is this supposed to be a joke? ???: It's a catchphrase: a simple and dull pun that can be funny if used in the right moment... When the bounty hunter blinked, he saw Naishi right in front of him. With one fast punch, the pirate sent him flying through the broken door, until falling over the wooden boards of the ground floor. Naishi then quickly jumped to where his opponent were, advancing with a powerful punch. For his surprise, he only punched the floor. ???: Where are your manners, lad? The bounty hunter punched the pirate's back before he could stand from punching the ground. Naishi, by result, fell strongly over the already broken wood. ???: (straightened his glasses) My name, Naishi the Fool, is Celt de Freas, second in command of the Gen Bounty Hunters. I'm here after your 20,000,000 bounty. Naishi: (smiles) It's already 20? (raised in an instant, holding Celt's shoulders) Want to raise it? The bounty hunter was thrown out of the inn, destroying the heavy wooden door in the process. He only stopped after hitting the handrail that stood just before the river. After spitting blood, Celt smiled. Celt: I see you like catchphrases too, huh? He spinned to his left when Naishi suddenly appeared with a flying kick. His foot destroyed the handrail just before Celt held his right shoulder and smashed him into the ground. The brass knuckle of his right hand then destroyed Naishi's chin. The pirate landed again in the inn. Innkeeper: Hey, you! Don't bring fight into my inn! Naishi: (in the ground) Don't worry... (standed in a jump and held Celt's fist as he appeared before his chest) I'll take the garbage out! As he held the fist, Naishi's arm seemed to shake, followed by the rest of his body and lastly by his other arm, that, closed in a fist, punched the bounty hunter's face. Naishi: Kuroitei! Again, Celt de Freas flew to the handrail. That time, however, he fell in the river. Naishi looked to his hand. It was red as a rose. The pirate held his arm and left the inn. He observed as his opponent was carried away by the river. Surely the battle wasn't finished. Davrin: Shin'ya de no kokyokyoku! Suddenly Macabre was hurt by several blows from Davrin's sword, blows that followed the same random pattern he was swinging his sword before. What surprised Macabre was the fact that the sword was swung more than ten times faster than a second. White Wolf jumped behind before the few last blows were made. Macabre: "Shin'ya de no kokyokyoku"? "Symphony at Midnight"? What is that supposed to mean? Davrin smiled and pointed his sword towards Macabre's chest. The scars on his chest were forming the figure of a clock, or something that looked like it. Davrin: I only missed the pointers. With the bloody sword pointed to his opponent, Davrin started to swing his sword again, forming another pattern that seemed randon to the pirate. Macabre simply entered defensive stance. His speed, he thought, is far greater than mine... In order to defeat him, I need to take the battle to a place where I have the advantage... Not an open place, definetely. As Davrin advanced a step, Macabre retreated one. Suddenly, the bounty hunter was in front the pirate. Following closely the sword's moves, the White Wolf retreated step by step, until he heard a sound. Celt: Captain Davrin! Recognizing his mate's voice, Davrin stopped. Davrin: Damn it! Celt de Freas was being pushed by the river's stream, that seemed a little to faster than usual for a river. Davrin: I'll find you later, White Wolf! The captain of the Gen Bounty Hunters ran away, following the river's stream, trying to save his mate. Macabre sheathed the tonfas. He turned away and saw Naishi running toward him. Naishi: Wolfy! There's a... Macabre: I already know, though ''you ''don't know the whole story. Naishi: What story? Macabre: I tell you on the way, we need to rescue Karen! Next Chapter Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:RedClaw Pirates Category:Rfldsza Category:Indomitable Souls